Bullet Heaven 2/Characters
The game features a total of eight playable characters. Each one has three alternative sub-weapons to choose from, as well as four cosmetic costumes that change their appearance (useful in Co-Op mode to distinguish the players). Initially only Matt and NoLegs, with their default sub-weapon and costume, are available. Remaining characters and equipment are to be bought in item shop: characters for 5,000 coins (premium characters for 10,000 coins), sub-weapons for 3,000 coins, and costumes for 500 to 1,500 coins. Matt Main weapon shoots straight ahead in a focused line, and spreads a little when charged. Average movement. Sub-Weapons: *Holy Swords (default) - Shoots two streams of swords while the button is held. Basically strengthens your main weapon. *Titan Blade - Unleashes a huge sword that pierces through everything within its very short range. Uses 25% of your sub weapon charge. *Swift Sabre - Shoots a single stream of swords while the button is held, and locks onto the nearest foe. Costumes: *Heaven's Gate (default) *Chili Pepper *Pink Flower *Cactus Slice Natalie Main weapon is angled towards movement direction, and spreads when charged. Slow movement speed. Sub-Weapons: *Raging Firestorm (default) *Homing Fireballs *Blessed Ball Costumes: *Light Wings (default) *Red Wings *Dark Wings *Green Wings Lance Main weapon is angled towards movement direction, shoots in two streams, and pierces foes when charged. Slow movement speed. Sub-Weapons: *Cluster Bomb (default) *Cannon Blast *Plasma Beam Costumes: *Iron Wings (default) *Copper Wings *Myhtril Wings *Titanium Wings Anna Main weapon automatically locks onto the nearest foe, and spreads a bit when charged. Average movement. Sub-Weapons: *Nature Shield (default) *Razor Leaf *Gaia Blossom Costumes: *Big Leaf (default) *Log Slice *A Banana *Orange Slice NoLegs Main weapon shoots forward while scattering slightly, and shoots faster when charged. Fast movement speed. Sub-Weapons: *Star Torpedo (default) - Shoots two big stars forward, which explode on contact into smaller stars. Uses 33% of your sub weapon charge. *Star Shower - Shoots four big stars to your sides which then go forward. Uses 25% of your sub weapon charge. *Shooting Star - Leaves behind a huge stationary star that shoots forward for a while. Uses 25% of your sub weapon charge. Costumes: *Yellow Star (default) *Blue Star *Orange Pillow *Pink Pillow Dry NoLegs Main weapon automatically locks onto the nearest foe, and spreads when charged. Fast movement speed. Sub-Weapons: *Dark Knives (default) - Shoots three streams of knives forward while the button is held. *Bullet Hell - Shoots lots of flames while the button is held. Spreads out greatly, and is strongest at close range. *Blade Wall - Shoots very slow moving swords while the button is held. Costumes: *Dry Leaf (default) *Prickly Leaf *Cursed Rock *Spiky Platform Slime Bunny Main weapon shoots forward in three streams, and shoots faster when charged. Slow movement speed. Sub-Weapons: *Angel Lights (default) - *Mystic Wave *Judgement Flame Costumes: *Magic Carrot (default) *Magic Apple *Magic Sweet *Magic Heart Phyrnna Main weaponshoots straight aheadin a focused line, and shoots in five streams when charged. Average movement speed. Sub-Weapons: *Soothing Song (default) - Shoots very slow moving musical notes while the button is held. *Sonic Boom - Hold the button to increase the range, and release for a blast of musical notes. Uses 33% of your sub weapon charge. *Tragic Tune - Shoots two streams of musical notes forward while the button is held. Basically strengthens your main weapon. Costumes: *Angel Wings (default) *Fairy Wings *Bug Wings *Bat Wings Category:Bullet Heaven 2 Category:Characters